A paty of umm six?
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Summary: when the Salinger’s siblings receive shocking news from their parents. What will happen?
1. big news!

**A party of umm… six**

**Summary: when the Salinger's siblings receive shocking news from their parents. What will happen? **

**Note: I don't own Party of five or its character however Hannah Salinger is mine!**

Nick and Diana Salinger were a happy couple even if they sometimes had problems they had always managed to work things out for their kids sake: Charlie, 23 was their oldest; he was already an adult so they didn't see him much because he had his own place and all, next were Bailey and Hannah the 15 year old twins were what you call inseparable and they were always backing up each other when they needed to, 14 year old Julia was a typical teen, she was their proud when it came to school and responsibility, last but no least their ten year old daughter Claudia was a violin prodigy and was often pushed away by her oldest siblings

"Nick!" Diana called her husband

"What is it?" he said in a frenetic voice tone

"It's positive!" she screamed trough the bathroom door

"What? Are you sure?" he said with a worried face

"Of course I'm sure!" the woman said as she opened the door and slapped it on nick's nose "I'm sorry!" she apologized

"It's ok" he said quietly stroking his nose

"What are we going to do?" she asked him in a low voice

"What can we do?" "We have to tell the kids" Nick told her wife as she followed him downstairs

"Come on Bay!" they heard Claudia argue "it's my soda not yours!"

"Sorry Claud but you lost your chance" Hannah laughed next to her twin

"It's not fair!" her sister complained "Charlie!"

"Don't look at me" her 23 year old brother said zipping his own soda

"What's going on in here?" nick asked the kids

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked looking at his nose

"We…need to talk" their mother said quietly squeezing nick's hand

"What about?" Claudia asked with an annoyed look on her face

"Come on let's go to the living room" her father said and the rest followed

"So what's going dad?" Julia asked sitting next to Claudia and Charlie

"We have an announcement to make" Diana said happily looking at her husband

"Guys what is going on?" Bailey said looking at her sister and then at them

"First of all…"Nick trailed off

"I'm pregnant!" Diana burst out

The face of the kids froze in amusement "what?" "How?" a million of questions invaded the kid's minds as they looked at their parents

"So?" Diana asked her five children

"Wow…mom that's…" Hannah managed to say as her eyes searched for Bailey's

"Please guys say something" nick pleaded

"I guess all I have to say is…congratulations?" Claudia said with a half smile

"Yeah congrats guys" Charlie said and offered his mom a hug

"Thanks" Diana said in relief "twins?" she said looking at Bailey and Hannah "Jules?"

"It's crazy…" Julia trailed off and turned around "but at the same time it's great news" she said and hugged her mother as well

At the same time Hannah and Bay stood up and each one hugged their parents. After a couple of minutes Charlie was called to work and had to leave, the same as Claudia who had violin lessons with Russ and there were only Hannah, Julia and Bay left alone sitting on the couch. Neither one of them could say a word. They were all happy for them but it was really hard to imagine having a baby around.

**So what do you think guys??? Should I continue??? Please review!! **


	2. movies & babies

**A party of umm… six**

**Summary: when the Salinger's siblings receive shocking news from their parents. What will happen? **

**Note: I don't own Party of five or its character however Hannah Salinger is mine!**

For the next couple weeks everyone was quiet and annoyed. The twins said they had a lot of homework to do, Julia spent her days locked in her room and Claudia being the youngest didn't have much to do, so she made excuses to spend a lot of time out of the house

"come on Bay!" Hannah called from the kitchen "the movie starts in 20 minutes!"

"coming!" Bailey called back trailing down the stairs followed by Claudia

"why can't I come?" Claudia asked her brother

"because this is a grownups movie" Hannah told her

"but you are not a grownup!" Claudia slapped at her siblings

"but we are older than you" Bay said

"come on claud, you can come next time" Hannah promised

Meanwhile…

Nick was sitting next to his oldest son in the living room

"how is work?" he asked

"fine" Charlie said with a grin

"how is mom?"

"fine" nick answered "big I guess

Both of them laughed

"I don't know how to do this" nick confessed

"what?" Charlie asked his dad

"raising another kid" he admitted quietly

"what you mean, you have raised 5 children"

"yes but I was younger, I was about your age when you were born" he gasped "I had more life"

"yeah…well …. I guess" Charlie laughed and his father stood up from the couch "I should be getting back to the restaurant" he said giving Charlie his hand "thanks for this" he said as Charlie stood up too "don't be a stranger" nick told him

"I won't" the 23 year old said as he was left alone in the living room

**Ok… second chapter, in a long time!! Sorry I just haven't got the time. Next chapter will be the last one!!**


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Thank you so much to my faithful readers: Hellmouth21 and Van York 16 without you this couldnt be posible, but as much as I love Party of five (love Matthew Fox and Jacob smith, seasons 5&6) I dont think people really rememebers or even know the show, so sadly I DONT think I should continue with the strory, so I kind of need you guys to tell me what you think!! Please please !!

LostSalingerscout

Ps: season 3 comes out March 25th !! Long live the Salinger Clan!!!


End file.
